Blondes Have More Fun
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Blaine has finally made it through initiation to get into next years Warbler Council. Kurt is not pleased with the very evident results. Hilarity and hotness ensue. Reviews equal lurve, bbs!


Kurt was sitting at his desk finishing his algebra homework when he got the phone call. The room's silence fell victim to the stunning contrast of sound as Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ erupted from his phone. Yes the fact that Kurt had the ring tone saved for his boyfriend made him a hopeless loser, but at least he accepted it and the first step to recovery was admitting you had a problem, right? With a happy hum of distraction, he answered the phone.

"Hey babe." He chirped into his phone.

"Hi sweetie, you still want me to come over tonight?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt snorted at the question.

"No, I'd love to sit here alone doing homework on a Friday night with no contact whatsoever from my hot boyfriend. Maybe while I'm at it and can head downstairs and have a blenching contest with Finn and size up the Glee girls racks."

Blaine gasped in mock shock.

"Kurt Hummel, I've never heard such slander in all my days! I think I had better come over and keep an eye on you, you bratty little thing." Blaine's voice got deeper toward the end, eliciting a welcome shiver from Kurt.

"Mmmm sounds like a welcome distraction. I think I'll have to control my urge to misbehave...or maybe not, depending on the punishment." Blaine laughed and Kurt's heart leapt up into his throat the way it tended to when he heard his boy laugh.

"My my, someone is particularly feisty tonight. I'll keep that in mind. But I do have to warn you. Today was Warbler Audition day." Kurt sighed.

"Um, Blaine, isn't that a bit redundant? I mean you did lead the Warbler's in every single number this year."

"Well yeah but we all have to re-audition each year for fairness sake. And since I'm up to lead the Warbler council this year I had to go through a sort of...initiation to be considered." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Hazing didn t exactly sound like something the Warblers would take part in.

"What kind of initiation? Like you had to prepare a solo or be Wes's bitch for the day?"

"Well, yes to the second, kind of. He had me polish that damn gavel for about two hours before he deemed I did a semi-decent job. Then he had me carry his stuff everywhere, iron all his blazers, alphabetize the sheet music library and bring him lunch. But tha' s not the worst of it I-I can t really explain it over the phone." Kurt stiffened at the tone of mourning in Blaine s voice."

"Blaine, it can't be that bad. I mean you do have that handy zero-tolerance bullying policy over at Dalton." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, well it was consensual but now it's a regrettable decision. I'm almost to your place just...try not to freak out on me too bad, okay?"

"Fine, I'll do my best. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine echoed and the line went dead. Kurt sighed. Maybe Blaine was making more of this than it really was. He did tend to over exaggerate things. He decided to sprawl out on his bed and flip idly through a back issue of Vogue to pass the time. Before long, he heard the doorbell ring. After a pause, he heard it open and Blaine walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hey you." He said without looking up from the page. "Check out these boots, aren t they gorgeous?" With one finger still resting gently on the bookmarked page he looked up and immediately saw Blaine's regrettable decision . A muscle bulged in Blaine s neck.

"Now remember what I said. No freaking out, right?" Kurt didn't realize it, but he'd balled his fist into the sheets, his knuckles an even whiter pallor than usual.

"WHAT THE HELL, BLAINE?" Kurt finally managed to shriek after a fully thirty seconds of horror induced staring.

"It s-it s a tradition, baby. All Council candidates have to go through it. I promise it's only temporary." Kurt groaned and continued staring. Blaine's beautiful ebony curls, the dark, dreamy locks Kurt loved to run his fingers through, had been dyed a brilliant platinum blonde. His eyebrows had also been dyed, thankfully, but it all just looked too surreal for Kurt to process.

"H-how long?" He murmured as Blaine made his way across the room to sit next to Kurt on the bed. He pulled him close and nuzzled his neck.

"About two weeks before I can dye it back. I'm sorry, I should've told you." Kurt groaned as Blaine began placing kisses along his neck, tongue flicking out over his soft skin.

"No, you don't get off that easy." Kurt growled, pouncing on him and successfully pinning him down on the bed. Blaine grimaced up at Kurt, whose eyes were burning with a white-hot anger he'd only seen glimpses of. Fortunately it had never been directed at him well, until now. He squirmed under the gaze and the hot pressure of all of Kurt's weight being applied to his wrists. Was it possible to be turned on and frightened at the same time?

Kurt leaned down so close, too close for comfort.

"Who did this to you?" He hissed. Blaine whimpered, actually whimpered as he replied to Kurt's question in a small, far off voice.

"David. It was the final step of my initiation. I think they have a name for it, but I really don-ahhh!" Kurt had threaded a hand through his blonde curls and had given them a quick, sharp tug.

"Enough. Now that I know who to kill, at least tell me it was organic." Blaine gulped.

"Is Garnier Fructis organic?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name and was back to pinning Blaine down against the bed. Blaine could feel the sharp burn of arousal pool in his crotch as Kurt roughly pulled the mess of curls apart, searching for a glimmer of his natural black hair underneath.

"Well, at least they did a thorough job." He grumbled. Blaine let himself relax a little as Kurt lessened the pressure on his wrists slightly and rose up from the position.

"But you owe me, blondie." He growled, diving down to crash their lips together. The kiss was all tongue, teeth and sloppy technique, but Blaine didn't care. He'd gladly do anything to make up for the emotional trauma he'd caused Kurt. Kurt seemed to sense this and pulled away from the kiss roughly. With an angry cry, he began to lick and bite at Blaine's neck with a ferocity Blaine could not have accredit his generally mild-mannered boyfriend with until just now. And he was ranting all the while.

"You let those morons color your hair and it's not even a complimentary blonde to your skin type...I am kicking David's ass from here to next Thursday as soon as I can get my hands on him...Goddamned prep-school bastards. You look like a late eighties Barbie doll, minus the boobs and leg warmers!" Kurt growled all of this into Blaine's neck, his breath ghosting over the newly tousled golden curls. Kurt tugged at the ones lying near his neck, causing Blaine to moan unnecessarily loud.

"They fucking maimed you, Blaine. They replaced your beautiful raven locks with pretentious beach-boy fuzz!" He practically sobbed as he tore through the buttons on Blaine's shirt, opening up new flesh options for him to bite. He immediately went for his nipples, tweaking them both with in his hands before hungrily sucking and biting on the left one, ignoring Blaine's obvious cry of pain.

"Kurt." He moaned breathily as Kurt began to kiss and lap at his naval.

"Mmm, just like one of those stupid, blonde surfers at the shore with their chiseled abs-" He groaned pitiably while licking across the folds of Blaine's abs. They weren't as chiseled as Blaine often complained, but they were damn hot, Kurt decided. And that hyperventilating Blaine was doing was kind of hot too. Suddenly he found himself getting kind of turned on by the blonde curls gracing his boyfriends head.

"Or maybe like one of those dumb gym rats with those huge arms and-oooohhhh." Kurt moaned as Blaine brought his hips up to meet his own with a shiver. Blaine hummed at the response.

"Wanna be the Ken to my Barbie tonight?" He joked, shaking his blonde curls and pulling Kurt down into a searing kiss. Kurt felt his brain shut down temporarily as Blaine's hands deftly unbuttoned Kurt's pants and slid them down and off his legs. After a few more seconds of fumbling, his boxers fell to the floor with a soft thud on top of his pants. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and rolled them so he was on top.

"Blow job Barbie at your service." He grinned taking Kurt's throbbing erection in his hand. Kurt shuddered at the touch but managed a retort anyway.

"If we're gonna go that far as to tarnish the innocence of a child's toy, at least give me one hell of a show to brag about to the Power Rangers and Beanie Babies." Blaine grinned and sunk his lips over the head of Kurt's cock, relishing the shiver that accompanied it. He leisurely swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping off the smattering of pre cum in earnest. Slowly, he took more of Kurt in as he stroked gently around the base. Kurt was making high pitched breathy noises and burrowing his hands in the mass of blonde curls. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he sped up his ministrations. He took long licks up his boyfriend's cock, tracing a light blue vein from the base to the very tip before stopping to spread his slit with his tongue. Kurt groaned and pulled slightly on Blaine's hair.

"Blainemmmmmclose." He gasped right before he was coming hot and hard down Blaine's throat. Blaine greedily sucked down all Kurt had to offer before pulling off. He opened his arms and Kurt instantly fell into them. He stroked Blaine's curls deftly as Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So am I forgiven yet, lovely?" He half-joked gently rocking Kurt in his lap. Kurt snorted.

"More like that was the tip of the iceberg. I'm gonna need at least one of those a day to keep me sane during your 'Barbie Phase.'" Blaine giggled and covered Kurt's face in kisses.

"I think we can arrange that."


End file.
